Moments
by Liliana Celeste
Summary: AU/AH. Katherine possesses a promising career as an undercover field agent. Elena applies for Culinary Arts classes to pursue her dreams of becoming a chef. Bonnie is practicing and training to become a female championship boxer. Caroline is an RDA and wants to take classes and earn her degree as a dentist. Kalijah. Stelena. Bamon. Klaroline.


Katherine Gilbert strolled confidently towards the office headquarters of the CIA Building located in Langley, Virginia; a few miles west of Washington, D.C. Her stiletto heels clicked rhythmically against the marble flooring and her smile was dazzling and charming as she passed her fellow agents. Becoming a specially-trained agent was one of the best decisions Katherine ever made.

Katherine has always been fascinated with the idea of becoming a field agent. Plus, watching James Bond movies helped spiked her interest immensely. Katherine knew she had the charisma to join this field. She had the ability to charm strangers and had great manipulation skills. Not only did she possess charisma, she considered herself a fabulous liar. One of the perks of being a liar also granted her access to be able to detect lies. Typically, Katherine could figure if someone was lying by looking at their body language. Katherine learned from past experience that liars tend to fold up, keeping their limbs in and their body away from others, symbolizing discomfort.

Living in a small town with the name of Mystic Falls, also located in Virginia; Katherine wanted to escape that town quickly. She felt like a caterpillar trapped in a cocoon living in that town most of her life. She wanted to break out of that hard shell and become a beautiful butterfly. And directly after finishing high school, she did.

In high school, Katherine was one of the most beautiful and popular students, which was one of the reasons why people were shocked when she pursued going to Mystic Falls University, working on getting an advanced degree in business, foreign languages, and law enforcement. Myriads of people assumed she would take on a modeling career or become an actress. Katherine cared about her looks, but she didn't want to base her looks on her career, she wanted to become something far better than that. She wanted to be badass.

So, she ignored everyone and studied hard and successfully worked on all her classes. It was hard work, that's for sure, but what most people didn't know was that Katherine was pretty smart, just like her twin, Elena. It took years of different classes from the University but luckily for Katherine, she applied with the CIA as an intern, which was an excellent stepping stone for her future. And all that hard work paid off.

Age twenty-four, Katherine Gilbert was one of the most skilled and beautiful undercover agents in her field. All the women wanted to be her, and all the men wanted to be with her.

Today, Katherine was wearing fashionable yet professional attire, consisting of a black pencil skirt, a baby pink button-up shirt, a black suit jacket, and stilettos. Her hair was up in a curly bun, a few brown tendrils framing her heart-shaped face and her makeup was minimal and fresh. Her white teeth gleamed as she smiled at everyone she passed as she headed for her important meeting.

At the large business meeting table, she took her rightful seat and sat down, smiling at her coworkers. People were filing in quickly and taking their seats. Katherine looked around and noticed the office looked incredibly nice today. The large glass windows spilled warm sunlight into the room. Finally, once everyone was in, her boss, Mr. Nathaniel Osmond, an older man with greying short hair and a charming smile. Katherine adored and greatly respected him; he was indeed an honorable man. He was the Director of the CIA.

Addressing the meeting, Osmond began to talk about the issues and such. Katherine listened intently, occasionally feeling the heated stare of a pair of chocolate eyes on her. In the corner of her eye, she saw none other than Agent Mikaelson staring at her from across the table. Peeling her eyes from Osmond, Katherine looked at Elijah and shot him a glare that clearly meant, "_Quit looking at me and pay attention_." The handsome man's face showed amusement and he fought back a smirk.

Katherine knew Elijah since she became an intern student for the CIA. From the beginning, there was a certain unknown attraction between them but Katherine was too stubborn and proud to admit it. Besides, there was no time for romance in her life. Her career meant business to her. Honestly, she never wanted a relationship and she had no interest in having children. Katherine's career was her main focus and she intended to keep it that way.

Elijah knew that the beautiful small town girl had some sort of attraction towards him, it was pretty obvious from the way she acted around him, as if he was just a pest and he was below her. The way that she would just brush him off fascinated him. Growing up, girls always threw themselves at him, but he didn't have any interest in the desperate ones. That's one of the reasons he undoubtedly found himself attracted to Agent Gilbert. But he would never make a move on her; he flirted with her constantly and tried to push her buttons, but he remained a gentleman and never tried to make any attempts to be involved in a relationship with her. No doubt she was gorgeous, smart, and charming, but Elijah knew they both had to focus on their career.

Once the meeting was adjourned, Osmond halted Agent Gilbert and Agent Mikaelson, and ordered them to stay behind to talk privately to them. As he explained his mission for them, Katherine widened her eyes and had to speak her mind.

"Agent Osmond, with all due respect, but I can't work with Agent Mikaelson." She reasoned, looking Osmond straight in the eyes and avoiding Elijah's intense brown ones. "I find him to be hard to work with and inexperienced."

"Ouch. That's cold, Agent Gilbert." Elijah responded flatly, not looking at Katherine, but staring straight ahead. On the anterior surface, he remained neutral, but on the posterior, he felt like a bullet pierced through him.

"Agent Gilbert," Osmond told her sternly, like a strict father would to his teenage daughter. "I'm not asking for your approval. It's already been decided. As your first assignment as a covert field agent, you and Mikaelson will be allocated as false husband and wife. You see, there has been some suspicious activity in a small town with the name of Mystic Falls located in the south of Virginia. Agent Gilbert, according to your file history, I believe you're quite familiar with the area."

"Yes, I am. Born and raised, sir."

"For a few months now, there has been a sudden raise of illegal activity involving marijuana usage in Mystic Falls. As Director, I advise you two to track down the supplier and in the meantime, you will be blending in with the society and not blowing your cover. Is this information being processed? Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir." Katherine said.

"Understood completely, sir." Elijah nodded.

"Very well. You two are dismissed. Your assignment starts very soon. Be prepared to pack your essentials; you're going to Mystic Falls."

.

.

.

Elena Gilbert breathed in deeply, attempting to control her nervousness. She was standing outside the Mystic Falls Culinary Arts School. The building was new and nice-looking; she could tell it was recently renovated to have a fresh and modernized appearance. This was it, her dreams of pursuing a culinary career was finally coming true.

Recently, Elena dropped out of Harvard Law, much to her parent's dismay. It was her parent's dream of Elena becoming a lawyer, not hers. The classes there were far too hard and confusing. Attending that school, she had no free time and didn't get the chance to make any friends. It was wearing her down and she didn't like it.

Growing up, Elena always loved making food and watching the Food Network on TV. So, after a really tough decision, she decided to drop law school all together and return to Mystic Falls and instead of moving in with her disapproving parents, she got a part-time job at the Grill and got her own small apartment.

Once she gained confidence, she saved enough money to attend classes at the culinary school to earn a certificate in culinary. She hoped that after earning a certificate, she can go to an actual university to receive a degree in Culinary Arts. Elena wants to achieve her dreams of having her own restaurant. She wasn't quite sure of what type of restaurant she would like to do, but she was in no hurry. She had all the time in the world. First, she needed to take these classes and seek her way into the culinary world.

Elena released her deep breath and forced herself to pass through the double doors that granted her access. After passing through, she stood in a strip of hallway, the walls were bright with various colors and pictures of famous chefs from around the world were strewn on the walls as well. As Elena slowly walked, she noticed that some of the frames had pictures of people taking classes here.

At the end of the hallway, Elena encountered a desk secretary. Elena studied the blonde woman and was distracted by her loud gum chewing and scarily long red artificial nails that clicked against the keys of the computer. When Elena stood awkwardly in front of the woman who didn't see her, she cleared her throat to let the woman known of her presence.

"Yes, can I help you?" the secretary asked in an automated, almost bored-sounding voice.

Elena smiled politely. "Yes, I'm here to take culinary classes—"

"Class is down the end of the hall to your right."

"Oh. Thank you."

Elena was flustered from the secretary's rudeness but followed her instructions anyway. Sure enough, she found the class she was looking for. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in awe appreciation as she studied the large classroom that she would be practicing in for the next couple of weeks.

Large silver tables lined the room in rows and various separate galleys that very much resembled like an actual restaurant kitchen. Elena honestly thought the classroom was beautiful. But much to her surprise, the classroom was completely empty. The brunette glanced down at her watch. She was about thirty minutes early. Classes start at 9:00 in the morning and Elena didn't want to be late on her first day.

"Looks like someone's an early bird," a voice commented from behind.

Elena gasped in shock and spun around to find an attractive man with forest green eyes and cropped copper-brownish hair. He was wearing a white chef's coat and attire; she figured he was one of the students since he looked around her age.

"I'm sorry," she said, without thinking clearly. She winced when she realized she had nothing to apologize before. He only commented that she was early and she was apologizing as if she got caught sticking her hand in the cookie jar.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "_You're_ sorry?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that—"Elena winced again as she apologized yet _again_. She had a horrible habit of repeatedly saying sorry.

The man laughed in amusement, making her blush deeply.

"Right. What are you sorry for? Being early or signing up for these classes?"

"No, no." Elena shook her head frantically, suddenly getting all flustered from the guy's intense stare. "I'm sorry—I mean, I'm not sorry for taking these classes. I'm actually pretty excited. I just didn't want to be late, you know, first day and all…"

She trailed off when she realized that she was babbling. Letting out an embarrassed laugh, Elena forced herself to approach him.

"I'm Elena Gilbert," she smiled and held out her hand to shake. The man shook hers firmly. She noted that his hand was extremely warm and he smelled of pine needles, which was surprisingly pleasant to her. Elena reddened; he was extremely good-looking up close. "So, is this your first day of classes here too?" she asked, attempting to make conversation.

"More like first day of teaching," he corrected, and Elena flushed. "Welcome to Mystic Falls Culinary Arts, Miss Gilbert. You can call me Chef Salvatore. I'm gonna be your teacher for the next few months." _Oh boy_, Elena thought.

.

.

.

_Date Posted: 10/29/14_

_A/N: Bonnie and Caroline's scenes will appear in the next chapter, I promise. Is this a promising start? Please let me know if I should continue this. Also too, I have no knowledge of how the CIA works or a Culinary Arts school, I just like those ideas, so please don't boil me in hot water if I made a mistake on what those careers are actually like. I only researched on the internet and I'm not even sure if it's correct, so I take full responsibility if it's incorrect. But this is just a FanFic, so let's just pretend and go with the flow, right? Thank you for reading, everyone :D Oh, and Halloween is approaching soon! Hope everyone has fun and please be safe!_

_- Nina _


End file.
